


Cold Hands Warm Hearts

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: On a cold and wet Thursday Hecate wonders if Pippa has forgotten all about her, but the wind blows in a Pippa in need of a Hecate and warmth
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 21





	Cold Hands Warm Hearts

It had been a very long day for Hecate. On top of her usual duties there had been a sudden magical storm sending freezing winds and icy showers over the whole area which would not be removed no matter what they’d tried. Hecate had spent most of her time outside of her potions laboratory ushering students to warmer parts of the castle and doing all possible to keep from hypothermia, so when Pippa failed to arrive for their regular Thursday chess and dinner she understandably assumed the weather had kept her away. The Maglet and mirrors weren’t working properly so she thought no more about it when she retired to her bed for the evening, apart from the fact she missed her and would welcome some of her upbeat and positive attitude.

There was a creak of a door and a gust of cold air which stirred Hecate in her sleep as the wind howled around the castle. Cackle’s was old, so these things weren’t unusual. Then the bed dipped and a cold trembling hand touched her shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m so late, I was over half way here when the weather suddenly changed and had to pretty much fight my way here.” Hecate half sat up in the gloom of her bedroom to see a shaking and frozen Pippa who looked completely windswept and almost blue with cold. “I’m so tired and so very cold, please may I get in with you darling? I know it’s an inconvenience and it’s been a long time since school that we shared a bed for warmth, but please?” Pippa looked at what she could see of Hecate’s face and saw panic which she mistook for rejection. “But if you feel that is inappropriate.. I.. I probably am being aren’t I? I... I can go and sleep in your chair. I think I saw the embers were still glowing a little.” Hecate looked at Pippa remembered being just as cold as a teenager and Pippa cuddling her for warmth. These were some of the happiest moments of her life and despite her fear that Pippa would realise her attraction and most definitely not reciprocate, she couldn’t let her do that. She placed her hand on Pippa’s to stop her. “You will do nothing of the kind. Slip off your boots and.. and ... your dress and we... we shall share.” Hecate’s heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Pippa fumble with her boots with her numb fingers and then struggle with the zip of her dress. Both of them somehow forgetting that they were witches and that warming spells would help now that she was safely inside. “Allow me?” With trembling fingers of her own, Hecate drew the zip of her dress down Pippa’s back, her mouth becoming dry at the sight of her. Thankfully Pippa quickly shrugged it off and was huddled under the blankets with her as quickly as she could, giving Hecate a shock from the cold of her body which made her flinch. From the way she reacted, pulling away slightly, Pippa mistook for Hecate’s discomfort at her touch and breach of her personal space. She apologised and went very quiet. After a short while Hecate relaxed and in fact pulled Pippa closer, eventually wrapping her arms around her and stroking her back, laying her head on Pippa’s shoulder with hers on Hecate’s. Hecate tried to explain her initial reaction before she thought better if it. “I am the one who should be sorry Pippa, I am unused to the presence of another in my bed and in my arms, so please do not think I do not wish to hold you and warm you when in fact I haven’t relished a thing more for as long as I can remember.” Hecate took a deep breath “I have missed our childhood embraces far more than I care to admit, Pippa.” Pippa forgetting the cold she had endured due to the warmth of Hecate and her own flushes at being this close to her answered “Mmm... this does feel nice” This seemed to make Hecate fully aware of Pippa’s skin and her own hands on it, returning her to the nervous witch she was before “Y.. yes, you do” she replied before realising her error. Pippa lifted her head and looked at her quizzically and with more than a little hope in her eyes “You do too, Hiccup. So very much.” Now it was Hecate’s turn to look puzzled “Pippa? Do.. do mean that you like... I mean that you are... interested? In... romantic relations with me?” Pippa smiled, cupping Hecate’s face with both of her hands “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

The rest of the night was spent in each other’s arms, talking, kissing, exploring, and igniting the flame between them that would keep them both warm for the rest of their lives.


End file.
